Undead Redcoats
The Undead Redcoats (aka Zombie Redcoats) are the souls of deceased British soldiers (mostly Hessian soldiers) during revolutionary war. They resided in the Purgatory and were waiting to be summoned by their powerful master, Moloch. Some of the Undead Redcoat soldiers was spawn after the failure to turn someone into a vessel for the Horseman of Death, until Abraham Van Brunt was turned into the Horseman due to his grudge against Ichabod for marrying Katrina Crane. During the Revolutionary War, General Willaim Howe was convinced by Lady Van Tassel who urged him to create an undead army from the undead British soldiers using the Druhgur Stone. Howe managed to create one undead army during the invasion on Manhattan Island, but was foiled by Betsy Ross, who destroyed the zombies by using the flamethrower. Later, the zombie redcoats were summoned by Michael Langdon for many times in order to do his evil purpose in Sleepy Hollow. Leadership Moloch The Zombie Redcoats were awakened by Moloch. However, they failed to enter the human world once Ichabod closed the doorway to Purgatory after he saved Abbie Mills. While bringing the End of Days, Moloch successfully summoned the undead redcoat soldiers once he burned down the third White Tree. The zombies rose from their graves from Purgatory. However, the first wave of zombie soldiers were all slain by Team Witness using Hawley's ancient weaponry collection and the Sword of Methuselah. William Howe Pandora reanimates William Howe as an undead being as his remains are being sent to Sleepy Hollow from Washington DC, followed by Howe reanimating his old soldiers as an undead army. Crane and Abbie learn that Howe can only be defeated with a secret hidden in his original tomb. Using fragments of Howe's skeleton, they call in a favour from Special Agent Seeley Booth and Doctor Temperance Brennan to analyse the fragments, discovering the tomb underneath the White House, below the area originally designed for George Washington. Learning that the creatures are vulnerable to Greek Fire - although Brennan dismisses it as an early form of napalm - they are about to lure Howe's army underneath Sleepy Hollow and destroy them in the sewers with minimal collateral damage. In Gavin's profile, it was mentioned that he fought Gen. William Howe and his legion utilizing Greek Fire, as well as his lighter, Purgatory Sword, and metal arm blades. Malcolm Dreyfuss & Jobe The Redcoat legion was run by Jobe and Dreyfuss as a way to charge up the Horseman of Death's axe, hence reawakening Abraham. Since he and his Hessians were drowned by Washington and the Continental Army, Jobe used this legion to attack Sleepy Hollow. It wasn't till Jenny, Jake, and Alex were hot on their trail. They took out the first wave easily using Greek Fire grenades, since the majority of them were Norse Draugrs; which according to Jenny were used to burn them indefinitely. Jake got cocky and the second wave was deadlier than the first. Their weapons were depleted, until miraculously, the Horseman of War showed up, assassinating the army. He was none other than Ichabod Crane free from the mantle thanks to Lara; although he could still hear the siren calling. Under Jobe's leadership while Ichabod received the mantle of War, the Onondagas, warned by Chief Turgado, stood ready. They assisted Jake, Alex, and Jenny; however, they were depleting on weapons and ammo, until they were spared by War. They were about to make their move onto him till they saw the avatar disintegrate and noticed he was himself again. Gallery SH_305SleepyHollow_DeadMenTellNoTales-A10_0035_(Custom).jpg Sleepy-hollow-undead-redcoats.png UndeadRedcoats.png Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:The Undead Category:Shadow Warriors Category:Moloch Allies Category:Soldiers Category:Foot Soldiers Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Characters who are brought back from the Dead temporaily Category:Former Humans Category:Dreyfuss Enterprises Category:KnightWalker Family Category:Fallen Roman Catholic Church Category:United Kingdom of America Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files Category:Characters in LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Factions in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Characters hailing from the Sleepy Hollow Universe Category:Triggers Hell Category:Hell Councils Category:Damned Souls Category:Factions in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Characters who are brought back from the Dead